Winding of Hearts
by Virdis Drachen
Summary: The heart is the soul and the soul is what defines a living being. When darkness threatens it powers from the heart are e ability to 'Invoke' these powers is given to few to help or protect hearts in need. These people are known as Heartinvokers. - A re-write to 'Winding Roads' Rating might go up later on.
1. Chapter 1 Starting Again

**Chapter 1:  
Starting Again  
**

I was always told that our heart guides us through our journey in life.

The heart is the soul and the soul is what defines a living being.

When the body dies it simply turns to dust but the heart is said to be eternal and manifest in different ways.

But there is darkness that seeks to devour our hearts until we become a part of its shadows.

However, to protect the heart against the power of the darkness, powers of the light are needed.

The ability to 'Invoke' these powers is given to a few individuals to help protect hearts in need.

These people are simply known as Heartinvokers.

* * *

It was a breezy, chilly afternoon. The sun would start to set at any moment and the breeze would only get stronger the darker it got. The weather was blessed for a long journey made in a moment of desperation. Almost a whole day to drive from the big city of Midgar to the more quiet town of Radiant Gardens. This trek was being made by two lonesome brothers seeking a chance to leave behind their past.

Roxas Strife, the youngest of the two, was looking outside the passenger window. One hand propping his chin while sky blue eyes thoughtfully stared at the heavens. His other hand was idly scratching the neck of their pet wolf-dog Fenrir.

His older brother Cloud was just focused on the road ahead, driving a ten foot truck they rented through uneven dusty paths. The subtle rocking motions had almost put Roxas too sleep on some instances; the dullness of their surrounding didn't help. Two or three buildings every now and then that would get swallowed by barren landscape and rocky ravines that separated Midgar and Radiant Gardens.

The two brothers had spent most of the trip in silence. Roxas at one point played around with the channels of the radio. Unfortunately the further away they drove from the city most stations had nothing but static, and the few that didn't had just way too many commercials. Disappointed the teen had turned it off and the trip seemed to stretch out like the barren landscape outside the window, earth and sky blending together in perfect lethargy.

Even Fenrir barely made a sound, there was only soft pants and the subtle jingle of his two bone shaped dog tags colored in purple and silver. They hung from a thick navy blue collar designed to catch the eye with its tribal patterns in varying tones of light teal and soft purple.

Roxas straightened in his seat and gave a very long stretch with a barely audible grunt. The bones in his back cracked while his legs longed to move about to get the blood flowing. Their last break had been about two hours ago but Roxas didn't mind too much, he just wanted to get there.

The stretch caused his sleeveless white jacket to roll up on the back so he adjusted it before looking at Cloud from the corner of his eye. He was getting both bored and anxious, wanting to break the dull quiet but also wondering what subject could he bring up.

Then his own curiosity gave him an idea. He had spent a lot of their trip wondering about Radiant Gardens, so why not ask Cloud about what he felt or thought? After all, this whole moving to another town almost a day away had been Cloud's idea.

An idea that hadn't been planned, everything happened in the blink of an eye. Just some weeks ago, Cloud announced his sudden decision to move. At first Roxas didn't know what to think.

But a year full of struggle and grief made the idea very appealing. It would be a much needed fresh start, a change they both needed and Roxas really didn't mind the idea of moving at all. In fact, Roxas was glad that Cloud made this decision as he personally wasn't too attached to Midgar and he was sure that Cloud wasn't either.

After all, the only thing that bound us there- Roxas couldn't complete his thought as it was something, or rather, someone that wasn't there anymore.

That someone was Zack Fair, a man that was part of their tiny family but had also been Cloud's lover. And it was evident that Zack's death has had a detrimental effect on Cloud's health.

Like those nightmares he gets often. Night terrors that caused Cloud sleepless nights and abnormal chest pains. The man hardly slept anymore, barely even ate too. So as his brother and only family, how could Roxas not be worried.

As if prompted by Roxas' thoughts Cloud brought one of his hands up to the left side of his chest, catching Roxas' eyes. Cloud's thin arm tensed and the corner of his eyes pinched a little bit as he rubbed his chest over his charcoal gray sleeveless turtle neck shirt, occasionally pressing down on it as if to relieve some sort of pressure.

"Cloud, are you feelin' okay?" Roxas' tone was low, melodious, the soft drawl of his speech an indicator of their foreign roots. Showing concern in both his tone and his expression.

Cloud's rubbing stopped as soon as he asked that. Though the slight squint in Cloud's eyes remained, Cloud brought his hand back down to the steering wheel without diverting his attention from the road. It seemed like he was trying to brush it off like he did with most things.

Roxas kept frowning softly at him in concern, determined to not look away until Cloud answered him. Effectively after a couple of moments Cloud looked at his right wrist were a navy blue waterproof watch coiled.

"We should be there soon Rox." Cloud told him, he too spoke with an accent but it was less prominent than Roxas'. And that was all the man said, the sentence finished abruptly.

It wasn't the answer to Roxas' question, yet it was clear to him that Cloud still didn't want to talk about this. If he asked again Cloud would probably give him either another non related answer or none at all.

The teen sighed softly, suddenly too aware of the silence that had been around them the whole time. He didn't know how much longer it was before they'd arrive and he had a sudden urge to speak. He began to pluck strands of Fenrir's gray fur from his charcoal cargo pants, pulling his lips to the side and groaning lowly.

"Geez Fen, you're shedding like crazy. I just washed these!" chuckling, he reached up to tousle the dog's fluffy ruff. That caused him to notice that Cloud's own black cargo pants and the ashen denim jacket around his waist had traces of the animal as well. He giggled, "Looks like he's gotten all over you too Cloud."

Cloud barely looked down at his lap, face and voice neutral, "Yea."

There was silence for a few moments as Roxas stared at his brother waiting for any sort of follow up. But then teen was left with some disappointment and awkwardness, he returned to his contemplation of the dull background outside.

"What do you think Radiant Gardens will be like, Cloud? Think it'll be better than Midgar?" Roxas mumbled once again trying for conversation.

"I don't know Rox." Cloud shook his head as he shrugged one shoulder, his tone a sullen low baritone. "Guess we'll find out."

Roxas again waited for Cloud to add something else, anything else. A wish, a thought, a small rant about something, really, anything. But it was clear Cloud would say nothing more, so neither did he.

I guess he just doesn't wanna talk. But, when does he, really… Roxas sank into his seat as he sighed yet again whilst he twisted the checkered pattern band around his left wrist.

It took the brothers a few more minutes to arrive at their new home. From what little Roxas was able to see of the town as they drove through it seemed like a nice place. Not so industrial like Midgar, Radiant Gardens' architecture gave off a sense of antiquity. Lots of stone houses and lots of streets covered in cobblestone while also surrounded by lush greenery. They even drove by what seemed to be a very lively market place out in the open. Golden lights shining from the stands and kiosks bustling with variety and people.

It looked like fun and Roxas couldn't wait to go explore his surroundings on his skateboard.

However, in contrast the area they were moving into seemed to be a little more isolated from the heart of the town. It was a small area composed by a series of small houses that looked more like studio homes, most homes were just a few inches away from the next.

When Roxas felt the truck slow down he looked at his brother just as the latter pulled the clutch to stop in front of one of the small homes.

"This is it." Cloud gestured with his head towards the passenger window just as he turned off the engine and took out the keys.

Roxas looked out his window at a small building. If the word simplicity were to take form, Roxas would use this house to describe it. Uniform and mundane, shaped like a square and colored in gray. The small front yard was covered in cement instead of grass, surrounded by a chain fence. To one side a tin foil ceiling protruded supported by thin pillars, a poor replacement for a garage but better than nothing Roxas supposed.

"It's … a bit smaller than I thought," Roxas commented uncertainly, looking at Cloud who was also staring at the house.

Cloud's eyebrows furrowed as he let out a deep breath then responded bone-tired and dour, "It has only one room … that's why I got rid of your bed."

Back then, when they were preparing to move, Roxas hadn't questioned why his bed had been among the many things they sold. He thought it was because they just needed the extra money and maybe Cloud would find him a new one, but he could see why now. Roxas didn't mind not having a bed as he could sleep on the floor for all he cared. But he at least would have liked a little heads up about not having a room of his own anymore. Nonetheless, he didn't want to be ungrateful or a prick about it, he couldn't hold it against Cloud. Even in his poor state the man had done a lot.

"So … we'll be sleeping in the same room … on the same bed?" it was an honest question but the slight drawl of the sentence made Roxas sound skeptical and not too onboard with the idea.

Unfortunately for Roxas Cloud took his question the wrong way and he received a scowl from the adult, "It was the first thing I could find and all I can afford until I get a damn job." Cloud all but spat out whilst turning to open his door before adding, "We gotta save what little funds we have left."

"Hey, 'kay, 'kay." Roxas raised his hands pacifically, "Don't get so defensive. I was just askin'!"

His given response from Cloud was a sharp scoff and a light slam of the door.

"I think I should've kept my mouth shut," the teen grumbled reaching for the door handle, a little upset with Cloud's attitude. He hadn't meant to sound rude and Cloud should know better.

But the younger brother blamed it all on stress and a sigh left him as he followed Cloud's lead.

On the ground Roxas held open the door and looked at Fenrir who hadn't moved from his spot. A strange behavior since the canine was often active and playful. But even the dog had changed his attitude since Zack's death. While he still played, Fenrir was now more somber most of the time.

"Come on Fen." Roxas called him, but the dog responded with just a few wags of his tail, tilting his head while looking at the teen. "Come 'ere boy, 'tis fine." the teen encouraged with a hand gesture for the animal to come out of the truck.

Fenrir complied, shooting out of the truck and the first thing he did was sniff the new, unfamiliar ground with his tail curled upwards. He stepped with caution and his tail wagged in subtle paused movements.

Roxas shook his head as he headed to the back of the truck where Cloud was unhinging his sports motorcycle from the tow dolly. It was a beautiful and well taken care of machine painted in black with bits of dark gold. To leave it under the tinfoil ceiling, out in the open where anyone could see it, caused Roxas concern. That bike meant a lot to Cloud and it was their only means of transportation.

"Aren't you afraid it could get stolen bro?" Roxas asked as he bent down to help Cloud with the other hinges.

Cloud scoffed at the question grabbing the bike's handles to wheel it under the ceiling. "That's what the tarp's for. It'll have to do, gotta deal with what we have."

"Hm. Well, I guess …" Roxas shrugged not too convinced but he figured it was best to drop the subject, if Cloud wasn't worried then he would trust him. Cloud was right after all, no matter how uncertain they might feel for the time being, they would just have to get by.

Roxas turned to look inside the back of the truck dusting off his hands, "I'll go ahead an' start unloadin' more stuff, ye'?"

Cloud hummed in agreement softly as he kept walking, "I'll be there in a minute."

Between the two of them they managed to unload the truck and got all the things into their new home fairly quickly. The Strife brothers didn't have much in the way of furniture: a couch, a small dinner table with two chairs, Cloud's double bed and a large drawer chest for their clothes. Aside from their clothing they had a few personal belongings.

Tired from the long trip and worn by stress, the two brothers agreed on just leaving everything in boxes to arrange later. The inside of the house was slightly more colorful than the outside, still themed with a cool arrange of colors. There was some gray, just like on the outside but it was also matched with white and very muted tone of what looked like taupe. But the setup was just as simple as the exterior. By the entrance was a space that served as both living and dining room. At an angle was the entrance to the kitchen, which was a little small. One counter top and a fridge to one side and a counter beside the stove to the other. Finally, very close to the kitchen was the only bedroom in the house along with a adjoined bathroom and walk-in closet. Thankfully the bedroom was big enough to fit the double bed and the drawer chest, and it was the only furniture they sort of arranged.

"Is that all?" Cloud asked once they were done unloading, putting the last box on top of the dining table.

"Ye, that everythin'!" Roxas responded as he came in from locking the truck and putting the keys on the table as well.

"A'right, good. Let's leave this for tomorrow, I really don't wanna deal with any of this right now."

Roxas gave a stretch while yawning his response, "Ya know, 'was 'bout to suggest jus' that." Once he was done stretching he unzipped his hoodie jacket and took it off to reveal the rest of his champagne undershirt that was similar to Cloud's. "Are you still feeling sick big bro?"

Cloud sighed quietly and avoided Roxas' eyes, looking down at one of the boxes as pretext to hide part of his face under his bangs. "I'm just tired. After some rest I should be fine."

Roxas eyed him again with a doubtful expression, carefully considering whether to confront the man with his worries or if it would be better to just let it be for some other time. Given how Cloud responded earlier, he decided the latter option.

At that moment Fenrir came up to Roxas with a toy ball in his mouth that he probably took out from one of the boxes. While wagging his tail, he stood on his hind legs and almost toppled the teenager with his equal height.

"Aw, you wanna play big guy?" Roxas' coo made the big canine respond with wags of the tail and a snuggle against Roxas' face. Giggling Roxas pushed the furry massive head away and took the ball from strong jaws while the canine went back to all fours.

"You gonna go play with him?" Cloud asked casually looking at them.

"Ye', just for a little while. I want to go to bed too but the poor guy has been cooped up in that cramped old truck. Isn't that right boy?" Roxas cooed again scratching Fenrir under the jaw then walked to the door. But, before he went out he looked at Cloud with a little glint of hope in his eyes and asked, "You wanna come with?"

They held gazes for a few moments making it a little hard on the teen not to beg with his face. Roxas knew the gears in Cloud's head were turning and that gave him a little hope.

"Please Cloud?" he tried humbly leaning in a little into Cloud's line of sight.

But something seemed to cause Cloud to look away with a frown as he turned on his heel towards the bedroom's direction.

"No. I'm gonna go lay down. Lots of things to do tomorrow," he answered as he began to walk down the very short hall.

The teen hid his disappointment as much as he could, tossing the ball from one hand to the other in an act of casualty. "Oh … 'kay then. Want me to go with you tomorrow?"

Cloud shrugged while shaking his head and talked over his shoulder, "Do whatever. I suggest you go to bed early if you are, I plan to leave first thing in the morning."

"'Kay. Rest well big brother." Roxas said in a detached tone as he shrugged a shoulder. He turned to head outside hoping for a distraction from the gloom, unsure if Cloud had heard him or not.

But Cloud did hear him as he had barely set a foot inside the room, frowning he murmured to himself, "Hmph. 'Rest well' … if that's even possible," then entered.

The tired blond made a beeline for the bed. The first thing he did was untie his jacket from his waist and threw it on top of the dresser. He let himself drop so that he was sitting on the edge of his bed; thereupon bringing up one foot to be freed from its confines, followed by the other shortly after. After taking his socks off Cloud stretched and fumbled with them absently.

To think it's been a year already. Cloud felt the cold empty spot of his bed creep up behind him and cause him chills.

Solitude embraced him and made him feel small, hunching forward to rub the cold from his upper arms. He caught the glimpse of the golden ring on his left hand; the symbol of a promise that will never come to pass, but one he still felt bound by. Without letting go of his arm he tilted his hand to look at it, the presence strong and causing him to feel a heavy weight on his hand.

Memories seemed like they had flowed from the metal itself to run up his arm and into his head. Images that should have brought him joy were nothing more than painful reminders.

He quickly tried to force himself to shut them off.

Stop … please, just stop! But no matter how much he begged they wouldn't.

The emotions crashed into him like a roaring wave plows into a rock leaving behind tears in tired eyes. The walls loomed around him and the place felt too big, dark and cold. He hugged himself tighter while pressing the tears back with his closed eyelids.

Cloud tried his best to replace the memories with all the things he had to do, such as finding a job and try to settle into their new life.

However that didn't work too well and Cloud only succeeded in causing himself more stress. At that point, Cloud thought and hoped that he could sleep it all off. He just wanted to escape from the pressure inside his own head and be granted a much needed break.

His head was really hurting and the ache in his chest had been harassing him most of the day without mercy. Cloud was not at all surprised that Roxas had picked up on it, but still, he lied to the adolescent.

"There's nothing he can do about it, what's the point on telling him something he already knows." That was Cloud's excuse to himself as he stretched out in the bed and upon contact, his body sunk into the mattress causing the young man to groan.

If only this terrible pain would just go away … He brought up both his hands to caress his temples in circular motions while applying light pressure. The mimic of a technique a different set of hands used to do for him. Sadly, Cloud knew that it wouldn't work the same way but he at least wanted to take some comfort in the memory.

It seemed to work as he barely noticed when his eyes closed softly and his mind gently relented its grip as his breathing was so mellow he could only just feel himself doing so.

Cloud wasn't aware of how long he'd been asleep, but something was insistently prompting him to wake. He didn't immediately open his eyes though as he was still too tired, instead he turned to see if it was the position he had been lying in. For a moment it seemed his body was going to relax, but his skin began to crawl soon followed by a violent shiver that jolted the man fully awake. Cloud gasped deeply, opening his eyes halfway to notice that it was much darker than it should have been.

He blinked a couple of times, opening his eyes more gradually as he turned on his back.

Strange, he couldn't see the ceiling of his room, nor feel his bed under him.

Was he falling?

Or sinking?

Cloud's senses couldn't really tell. He did discern his hair was swaying a little, and he felt like he was being pulled down.

Everything felt cold. He vaguely sensed familiarity in the darkness surrounding him.

In his descent Cloud saw imagery he has seen before: Places he's been and things he has done. The images were projected inside circular mosaics whose little glass pieces had numerous varieties of colors. Some images played like a little movie while others were just frozen in one single moment.

Called by their warmth Cloud wanted to touch them, but he soon landed softly on his feet. Although, he still toppled to the ground when his legs gave under him in weakness.

Disoriented he looked ahead to see more of the mosaics gently hovering all around him. Cloud rose on his wobbly legs, the action taking a little more energy out of him than it should. He walked slowly and shivering through the projections, fond of the things they reminded him off.

But walking close by one of them is when he noticed cracks and scratches in the beautiful display. In it was a picture of him and Roxas when younger, reading a book together.

Cloud's stare softened to the point his eyes were half lidded reaching up with a slow hand, thin pale fingers following the large cleft that ran right across. His chest felt so heavy and he retrieved his hand looking around to see that the other mosaics were in similar or worse condition: Broken or faded into black.

Disconcerted, he backed off slowly while hugging himself closer, painful sadness casing him to grimace. It was eerie and it sent a chill up Cloud's spine followed by the feeling of something gripping his chest.

The void rumbled and a sudden tremor had Cloud stumbling for balance. Confused, he looked at the mosaic he had touched when said glass began to crack. Almost instantly an excruciating pain had Cloud doubling over as he clawed the left side of his chest straining under the unexpected lack of air.

He winced and grit his teeth, distress crawling up his back as he felt his heart beat slower and slower. He couldn't breathe and his muscles were stiff as he tried to cough out the lump he could feel in the middle of his chest.

Cloud tried to call out for help, yet his mouth moved without making a sound. The effort triggered another stab that left him reeling. He tried calling again, but was gasping and coughing for breath, fear making him call for the one person he longed for. He hugged himself again but tighter to the point he was practically squeezing himself; first falling to his knees, then doubling over on the floor to relieve the unbelievable pain.

To shield himself from the chill of his despair.

Everything was so cold. Cloud felt so alone … so helpless.

The slightest warmth gently began to combat the chill on his skin. It first caressed his bare arms, a silken touch running down the appendages with familiarity. Then it became a bit warmer as it shifted to cup his chin, welcoming Cloud to lean in more into the touch.

The young man wasn't sure if it was his own curiosity or if it was the ghostly touch itself, but he felt compelled to open his eyes that he hadn't realized he had closed. What was causing him this sudden but much welcomed relief?

Through a blurry vision and at a distance, Cloud found his answer and was not disappointed. The familiar figure of a man stood, silhouetted in pale-golden light and translucent. It didn't matter, Cloud knew those features well and could pick them out from anywhere.

Cloud did a double take, then tried to gasp that person's name, but was struck with disbelief. All he could do was blink widely as his arms slowly began to lose their grip around himself.

Zack was there, just steps away and smiling back at him as always.

A sweet gesture caught upon that face and Cloud felt like his chest could just explode. Once upon a time Cloud would be greeted with that smile each morning; but now he could only miss it while his heart was hopelessly set on seeing it once more.

The smile broadened and Cloud was invited to approach with the extend of a hand. And on shaky legs and driven by all sorts of emotions, Cloud rose to accept the offer. Cloud wanted to run towards his love: Hug him, kiss him … tell him how much he missed him.

Yet, even when that desire to go to Zack burned so painfully, something was not right. Cloud's legs felt too heavy for him to lift, and his body went rigid when he began to pick up on the disquiet once again.

Cloud began to feel cold again causing torment within his chest, thus, causing Cloud to pant shakily. He still tried to reach out with one hand towards Zack. Meanwhile, Cloud's other hand clutched at the aching spot in his upper body. And even when Cloud tried to walk, gritting his teeth and growling in anger, he was still cemented on the spot.

In despairing anger Cloud tried to call out to Zack but found he had no words. The image of his lover visibly not so far away, with his head tilted and hand stretched out towards him, was taunting. Cloud felt cheated and sneered at because he couldn't move, while at the same time he felt like he was being pulled in without getting any closer.

Cloud felt a shock in his chest, like the stab of a blade, quick and sharp. He grimaced and grunted as the pain shot all the way up to his head so strongly he barely managed to keep his footing. He gasped and panted, eyes mid way as he watched how Zack suddenly frowned then turned whilst drawing out a huge sword from his back.

Panic and fear jerked Cloud's senses, but he was stopped from anything further when another strong shock struck him. That last shock came accompanied by a harsh menacing sound that pierced Cloud's ears so strongly that he fell to his knees clutching his head. Cloud vaguely recognized the sound as something akin to a snarl.

After the ringing in his ears passed he heard the snarl again. This time, it was less harsh and didn't cause him any pain. Though it did sound much closer, like the sound came from right in front of him.

Slowly and shakily Cloud looked up to find that it had he was suddenly face to face a long snout full of sharp canines.

The young man hardly got the chance to even get scared when the beast barked threateningly and launched towards him.

The last thing Cloud felt was another sharp pain shooting throughout his body from his chest as he was starved of breath.

All he could do was call that one name over and over, weaker each time.

Sinking deeper… and deeper.

* * *

 **A Heart's Passage:** **  
**

I never wanted this to happen though sadly we can't control everything.

This wasn't supposed to happen!

I'm doing everything I can to protect you … but the last of my strength won't last forever to quell this darkness.

What have I done … I have caused you more harm than good.

It pains me to see you suffer each day, the despair in your heart echoes deeply in what's left of mine.

Each time you call my name with such despair, it creates a new chain that weighs me down.

Did I make the right choice?

I can't leave until I make sure you are alright. But can I really? Would I have power enough to fix this? When I couldn't even protect myself?

Perhaps I wasn't as strong as I thought I was.

There has to be something I can do for you … one last thing to mend my mistake!

* * *

 **A/n:** Hello! For those of you who are familiar with my other fic 'Winding Roads' this is a remake for it. I ended up writing myself into a corner with and I was never entirely pleased with the pacing of the fic. This is a fresh start and I hope to manage it better this time around.

For all those reading, thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy this work and feel free to let me know your thoughts.

A very big shout out to Thequalityrunaway for all the help!  
And another big shout out to Fireyangel for beta-ing!

Well, until the next chapter dear readers and I hope you look forward to it~~~


	2. Chapter 2 Seek and You'll Find

**Chapter 2:**

 **Seek and You'll Find**

It was hard to breathe. No matter how much Cloud panted the air he took in wasn't enough for his burning lungs.

"Cloud" He really couldn't tell whose voice it was but a strange feeling tugged at his chest. He gripped the damp bed sheets and tried to calm down a little.

"Cloud" this time the voice was a bit more clear and its familiarity was welcoming. He had to go to it, but behind him something lurked. Fear rattled his spine yet Cloud found himself unable to escape the remnants of his dream.

"Cloud!" the desperation in the voice resonated in Cloud's core as he was desperate to breathe, he was suffocating but he wasn't being let out of this misery in any way.

He was about to get out of this place, he could feel it as the voice beckoned him closer. But an eerie cold breathed down his neck and prickled his skin so uncomfortably that his body wriggled and squirmed. Cloud felt his mouth open but he couldn't get anything out of it and a icy feel washed on his face. The feeling slithered into his body, it murmured in his mind and threatened to pull him back down again; down into that endless black pit to drown him.

" _ **Noooo! Zaacckk!**_ " the impulse to scream was strong enough to jerk him up into a sitting position. His eyes shot wide open and he felt a sting in them that caused him to close them again. Panting from both the fear and lack of breath his hand came up rub at his eyes and open them yet again. Tones of blues and greys painted the room. Water was dripping from some of the tresses around his face while he felt other of his strands were sticking to his neck and face.

"Cloud?" the uncertain mention of his name made Cloud turn sharply to his left towards the familiar voice. Roxas was there along with Fenrir, an empty glass held in the boy's pale hand and the dog softly whimpering and wagging his tail.

Needless to say that Cloud was utterly confused, most of him was still trying to grasp what was going on. All he could picture in his head was Zack, the man he adored, calling out to him with the warmth of his light. Part of Cloud's mind still lingered in the remains of the dream. He stared at Roxas a bit confused as if making sure that he still wasn't dreaming.

"Bro, you were screamin' in your dream. I tried to wake you up a couple of times, but you wouldn't and I didn't know what else to do," the teen tried to explain as his grasp on the glass tightened a little.

It didn't take long for Cloud to fully realize that he indeed was finally awake, clenching both sides of his throbbing head while curling into himself.

 _Again … it happened again … Why won't it stop haunting me?_ Cloud let out a shaky breath as pain struck him though not as bad as he had felt it in the dream.

Roxas' hand fell on Cloud's s shoulder as he willed the images away; memories of warm smiles and kisses that would make his heart flip, both sweet and passionate ones shared in intimate moments; jokes they shared and dreams they would spend talking about for hours.

Cloud's body trembled and his heart fell all the way down to the floor. For as much as he tried to contain his emotion a sniffle escaped him.

"Big bro?" movement caused Cloud to look in front of him. Roxas was sitting down on the bed with his legs crossed and Fenrir climbed up to sit beside him.

"I'm fine Roxas …" Cloud almost spat angry and full of hurt, his eyes dark and bloodshot from both exhaustion and the tears he refused to let fall. He even moved away from the comforting hand his little brother was about to place on him.

"But … Cloud …" the teen deflated but his hand still hung uselessly between them.

Cloud knew that Roxas wasn't going to believe him and he could see the hurt and the worry in the teen's eyes. Hurt he couldn't face so he turned to swing his legs of the bed.

"What time is it?" Cloud mumbled into his hands after he had rubbed his face with them.

"I dunno … Probably around six?" Roxas mumbled back.

Cloud gave his watch a quick glance and it was six fifthteen in the morning. Which came as a bit of a shock for Cloud. It felt like he had gone to bed just a few minutes ago. With a little regret he decided to get up and ready for the day.

"Get ready if you still plan on goin' with me." Cloud told his brother as he dug through one of the boxes for a fresh change of clothes.

"Uhh, ye' I will but … Are you sure you're 'kay?"

Cloud exhaled softly and closed his eyes to hold back the tears battling the turmoil churning in his chest. "Yea …" his voice came out a bit raspy so he cleared his throat before repeating his answer, "Ye', it was just another bad dream." then he stood to head into the shower.

"Hmm. A'right … " Roxas mumbled reluctantly as he stood up and looked for his own clothing while Fenrir tailed him. "Lemme know when you're out so I can shower."

Cloud hummed softly in response right before he shut the bathroom door and leaned against it. Parts of his body hurt and he wasn't sure if he actually slept at all, he briefly considered the idea of staying in bed. But that choice would be worse, if he didn't occupy himself somehow he was sure he would go insane with overthink. He idly rubbed his chest wincing at the burning sensation on the uneven, ragged patch of skin there.

He looked down at the scar with a scowl as his thumb ghosted over it.

 _Zack … It's been a year but ..._ In frustration tears welled in his eyes and he banged the door, he felt cheated and betrayed, weighing him down and making him feel so empty.

 _I shouldn't even be here ..._ _But I am nonetheless an' I must push through like always ... Easier said than done though._ Without stalling any further the blond pushed from the door and went into shower.

* * *

The two brothers went about the morning ritual in taut silence. They skipped breakfast since they really didn't have any groceries, and not that Cloud had any appetite to begin with. Cloud's bike was hooked on the tow dolly at the back of the truck to drive to the garage where they were supposed to return the turck and the dolly. That particular errand didn't take them long which both brothers were grateful for, Cloud was eager to get the job hunting. Riding his bike through town was aiding a bit with distracting him, at least Roxas seemed a little more excited to explore their new home … If Cloud could even call it that yet …

It was past noon when they finally stopped for a break. Most the places they went to told Cloud to check back within a set a amount of time while others flat out turned Cloud down. Not that Cloud really expected to get hired on the spot, but that didn't make it any less frustrating …

 _Maybe I_ _ **really**_ _should have thought this through more … What if I don't get the job …?_ Cloud hated to admit it but he was desperate and he ran his hand through his hair to slightly tug at it.

Currently parked by the sidewalk on a narrow street, Cloud leaned against his bike and watched the influx of people coming and going, both on car and walking; he wagered that they must be near that market place they saw on the way in. A small observation he used to sidetrack his worried mind a little.

It seemed to work. For a short moment until he returned his attention to Roxas who went to a small cafeteria across the street. They hadn't eaten all day and yet Roxas hadn't _once_ protested that he was hungry. Cloud would have completely forgotten had it not been for the loud growl of the adolescent's stomach. It made Cloud feel awful, just because he had lost his appetite as of late it didn't mean Roxas had too. The teen has lost quite some weight now that Cloud took a closer look.

 _Am I even capable of taking care of you anymore? Or was even ever capable to begin with?_

Too many things were going through his head at once and Cloud wished he could just shut it off. He lowered his head to caress his temples.

 _I wouldn't be feeling or thinking this way if_ _ **you**_ _were here! You always knew if it would work out … you made everything sound so easy ..._

"Hey," Roxas called starting Cloud out of his thoughts and he flinched a little.

"Yes Roxas," Cloud said unintentionally letting some of his irritation escape, rising his head from caressing his temples.

"You should eat," Roxas mumbled reluctantly bt then spoke a bit more firmly "I mean, I don't know how tight our budget really is so I wasn't sure if to buy another sandwich. But you can have half of mine. Or I can go get you somethin'?"

Cloud shook his head softly, "No thank you," But Cloud knew that Roxas wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Cloud …" Roxas paused and he rolled back his lips, "are you sure you can continue? We should go home if you're not feelin' well. We managed to look into many places."

Cloud instantly shook his head and ran a hand through his blond spikes, "Just needed a short breather."

Roxas scoffed and grumbled, "Yea right …"

"Roxas. Don't start." Cloud warned low but firmly.

But Roxas' answer just as firm and quick, "Don't start _what?_ Worrying about you?!"

Roxas' tone rose a little too much for Cloud's liking , "Watch your tone." The older brother warned with a scowl.

Roxas looked back at him with a frown and his chest puffed out for a few seconds before it deflated as the teen looked away. Cloud watched him for a little bit then turned to look ahead of him again as they let a tense silence form between them.

"Cloud … I'm sorry." the apology was left hanging, as if there was more to the sentence but nothing more was added by the teen.

"'Tis fine … You eat. 'M not really hungry."

Roxas nodded softly as he pulled his lips to the side earning Cloud's questioning look. Then, as if offering it as a sign of apology, he said, "I asked at the cafeteria an' they told me there's a place that's hiring."

Cloud perked up a little bit and pushed from the bike, "How far?"

"Two streets down they told me. It's called Highwind Repair and Delivery."

Cloud hummed softly, "A'right. We'll head over there after you eat that."

"No. We should go now, we shouldn't take any chances. I'll eat the sandwich at home. I can wait." Roxas shrugged then went to put the paper bag with its contents inside the seat compartment.

Cloud nodded without protest and got both of their helmets and straddled the bike quickly followed by Roxas.

They found the shop in no time and by the looks of it seemed like a frequented place. It was big enough to give the impression of a small warehouse. Cloud had to park around the back since the shop was by a sidewalk and there wasn't any parking.

"Looks like we can go in through there" Roxas pointed to one of three open garage doors; there was an old pickup truck parked in front of one of the entrances.

Cloud nodded, "Yea. But _I'm_ going and _you_ stay out here with the bike."

"Aw c'mon, really?" the teen protested.

"You, _stay."_ Cloud repeated over his shoulder as he walked away.

Roxas groaned while rolling his eyes and hunching his shoulders, leaning back against the machine with his arms crossed, "Fiiineee ..."

Cloud went inside and he breathed in the scent of wood; it was strong enough to completely overtake any other smell coming from outside. Tools hung from nails on the walls and there was an array of large tables with boxes and other working utensils. At the other end was a large office inside which Cloud noticed were two people.

"Looks like there's someone over there" Cloud mumbles to himself walking towards the he stood outside the office he knocked on the door frame to get their attention. "'Scuse me."

The first to look was the young brunet male sitting behind the desk. His oceanic blue eyes looked up a bit wide from the paper he had been writing on.

 _He's young … He must be around Roxas' age._ Cloud noted. "I'd like to speak to whoever's in charge, if I may."

The presumed adolescent didn't immediately react however as instead he looked directly into Cloud's eyes. The boy's brows furrowed and Cloud felt his own do the same.

"Um, Cid?" the brunet said slowly turning his gaze away from Cloud to look behind himself; calling to the other person in the room who was too busy looking into some archives.

Cloud blinked a few times and suddenly felt a bit strange … The feeling, it was vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite grasp it.

"Ye', Ye', I heard it squirty" the man said in a accent that instantly caught Cloud's attention; it was very similar to his and Roxas'. The blond man turned around to face them and his appearance was a gruff as his voice. His age age only apparent on some of his white hairs and subtle creases around his eyes. He scratched his stubby chin and shifted the toothpick in his mouth. "'M the one in charge, name's Cid Highwind. What can I do fer ya?"

"My name's Cloud Strife an' I-I heard a position opened up. I-I'm interested." Cloud didn't mean to sutter but he saw that the boy's gaze was still on him and it was making him feel a bit strange.

"Ah! Finally!" the man exclaimed with a smirk as he turned and gave the teen a little smack on the arm, "Ya see Sora, I told ya someone would eventually come"

The boy, Sora, turned towards Cid with a pout, " _You?!_ It was _me_ the one who told _you_ that and the one that spread the word! _You_ were too busy complaining, and Leon was too busy to do, well, _anything!_ Because he has no life! _"_

"Ye' sure whatever you say kid, you protest more than yer brother." Cid put his hand on Sora's face to turn it away, not so much as batting an eye from Cloud's presence.

Cloud found their mannerisms so far a bit strange, but he didn't think much of it as he was solely interested in the job.

"Anywho, Cloud, right?" Cid continued.

"Yes sir." Cloud answered hoping in back of his mind that he sounded polite.

"Well Cloud I won't lie to ya, we really need the help. But …" Cid's blue eyes gave Cloud a quick scan before looking at Sora who nodded back softly.

"Okay! I'll leave you two alone." Sora stood from the and exchanged gazes with Cloud as he headed towards the door.

Sora looked down once he passed Cloud but the latter briefly followed him with his gaze.

"A'right, Strife,"Cid took the seat behind the desk and gestured to the extra chair in front of the desk, "si'own."

Cloud did so and Cid crossed his arm over the desk, looking at him as if sizing him up.

"Yer from Midgar aren't cha?" Cid suddenly asked.

Although, Cloud wasn't too surprised by the assumption since he too has been assuming the same thing about this man. The accent was a clear give away. "Ye', just moved here yesterday."

"An' you're lookin' for a job already? Damn, ya sure don't waste any time. I like that. Makes me think you're a hard workin' man, straight to the point. I was born and raised in Midgar myself, moved here years ago."

Cloud only nodded in agreement to Cid's small ramble. The man seemed to be more chatty than he appeared. And though Cid seemed like he was trying to make idle chatter Cloud didn't know how to follow up the conversation.

"But you don't seem too talkative. You remind me so much of someone I know. I think you two would get along."

"I apologize sir. I-"

"Nah, ya aren't here to be judged by how much you talk or not," Cid scratched his chin again and chewed on the toothpick again. I'm gonna level with ya, we really need the extra hands an' I'm ready to hire anyone interested enough on the job. We mostly need a delivery man, and maybe help around the shop once in a while. Are you up for that?"

"I'll do anything you throw my way." Cloud answered almost as soon as Cid finished talking. Cloud was a little surprised at himself when he noted the desperation in his voice and he cringed.

The older man hummed softly whilst rubbing his chin. "Damn son, you sound pretty desperate, but I guess it's understandable. Ya have open availability?"

Cloud did feel a little embarrassed and subtly bobbed his head. "Yes I do. That won't be a problem."

Cid scratched his head and chewed on his toothpick as he wrote down some notes. Cloud watched him without showing just how nervous he was, or at least he tried.

"A'right. I'll tell ya what Strife, come again tomorrow and we can get ya started."

Cloud wasn't expecting to be hired on the perked him up a little bit, "Re-really?"

Cid scoffed, "Ye' really, does it look like I'm kidding?"

"No sir …" Cloud felt rather silly at that moment but he didn't dare look away from the man's knowing gaze.

"Hmph. Okay Strife, ya better skedaddle outta here an' get ready fer t'morrow. No excuses!" Cid gestured with his hands to usher Cloud out.

"I will be here first thing in the morning. Thank you sir" Cloud was still surprised despite the fact that he kept his tone calm.

"Feh, don't thank me yet, an' just call me Cid, ye'?" Cid smirked as he offered his hand to Cloud. "Oh an' uh, and, make sure you rest well and fix yourself up a bit more …"

The way that Cid pointedly eyed him made Cloud feel a bit self conscious and he looked down at himself but nodded back at the man. He didn't think that it was _that_ noticeable. He shook the man's hand nodded firmly.

Cid nodded back and dismissed him, "See ya 'morrow then Strife."

Cloud gave one final nod before turning around and walking out of the office. He honestly couldn't believe that something was scratched off his 'problems' list. It was small relief for him but it was relief nonetheless.

"Wish I could be a little more excited … I know I should be ..." Cloud mumbled regretfully to himself. When he stepped out of the garage he was surprised to see Roxas talking with Sora ...Although Cloud was sure the conversation must be being lead mostly by Sora.

"Roxas." Cloud called lowly and dully to which Roxas responded almost immediately by looking at him. Cloud gestured with his head not giving Roxas the chance to reply."Let's go"

"O- kay? Everything alright?" Roxas asked looking concerned.

"I'll explain when we get home." Cloud responded mounting the motorcycle.

Roxas sighed and looked at Sora, "Um, it was nice meeting you Sora."

"Likewise Roxas!" both teens shook hands then Sora added, "hope to see you around sometime!"

"'Guess I could stop by" Roxas got on the bike and was putting on his helmet when Sora looked at Cloud and his cheerfulness subdued a little bit.

"It … was nice meeting you too Mr Strife. I hope you get the position!"

Cloud was a bit surprised even though perhaps he shouldn't have been. But, Cloud felt grateful, something about the boy's cheer put him a little at ease.

 _It reminds me so much of …_ Cloud stopped there and with the practice he has acquired he pushed his feelings to the side for the moment; he nodded back in response, but it was so faint that he wasn't even sure if he actually did it.

* * *

Much later on once they were at home Cloud gave Roxas the good news. The teen was very delighted to hear that Cloud got the job and tried to mount conversation. But the exhaustion was finally catching up on Cloud and the man wanted to make sure he was well rested for tomorrow. Cloud went to bed early and Roxas soon followed along with Fenrir, who always took a spot on the bed by their feet. Ironically enough it appeared that Roxas was the one who fell asleep first.

Cloud was jealous. He tossed and turned trying to catch sleep but whenever he closed his eyes fear would cause him to instinctually fight against his tiredness; the fear of seeing darkness and the terrifying images that plagued his dreams.

 _Afraid of sleepin' and afraid of my own dreams … can I get any more helpless?_ Cloud rubbed his forehead trying to ignore the pain. He cursed the painkillers he took before bed for not fulfilling their purpose.

Cloud turned from the ceiling and watched his younger brother's side rise and fall softly. The ease the teen had for sleep was something Cloud coveted and envied, how he wished he could just close his eyes without having to dream, close his eyes and just forget about everything.

 _Just close my eyes and think that's all just a nightmare…_ The young man tried closing his eyes again in hope that his tiredness would win over, and that he would have a decent night's sleep.

Yet, he could feel something lurking in the dark. Cloud felt vulnerable in his sleep as whatever it was felt like it was staring, stalking, _waiting._ Cloud fought it and tried to brush it off, he needed to sleep, he _wanted_ to sleep.

The defiance didn't do him well though as he felt like something dug into his chest and dragged out some of his breath. The young man let out a small gasp as a shudder ran up his spine causing him to open his eyes. He felt his body trembling and he was restraining the pants so as to not wake up his brother. In frustration, Cloud grabbed and tugged on some of his bangs and he keep trying to get his breathing under control, though now he was losing it more because of his anger.

"Cloud." Roxas called without turning from his position.

Cloud took a deep sharp breath and didn't answer, he only squinted at the ceiling.

"You can't sleep, can you." A sure statement rather than a question from the teen and it irked Cloud that once again Roxas was noticing his weakness. He didn't _want_ his younger brother to see him like this, there was _no need_ for Roxas to see him vulnerable. Nevertheless, it was inevitable, they were brothers and they knew each other too well. It was in Cloud's silence that Roxas turned on his back and looked at Cloud. "This mornin', when I woke you up … You were pretty distressed an' screamin'."

Roxas meant no harm, Cloud could feel the concern in the teen's voice, but he didn't really want to talk. He found no point in doing so since it wouldn't change anything.

Roxas sighed with a dispirited face, "Do you … keep seein' him in your dreams?"

Cloud kept his gaze towards the ceiling. Even if he did want to vent he just wouldn't be sure how.

"I think we should seek help Cloud. Given our past … I don't think that what's happenin' to you is normal … "

"I'm not interested in getting involved with Heartinvokers again …"

"But what if-"

"Roxas." firm, Cloud shot him an angry glare and Roxas huffed in frustration whilst looking away. "Once was enough. And I don't wanna talk about it. Please. I just want to rest …"

Roxas sighed again and they fell into a few moments of tense silence until Roxas broke it again.

"Hey … Bro?"

"Hm?"

"Can ... we hug? You know, for old time's sake?" Roxas' tone sounded bashful.

The offer however made Cloud remember that when they were younger that's how he always comforted Roxas. Cloud saw the humility in Roxas' eyes and it hurt so much he had to turn on his side giving his back to his little brother.

"I ... I-I'm sorry Rox … I just …"

"'Tis ... ok bro … I understand. It's pretty childish anyways, right?"

The disappointment, Cloud could hear it even when the teen was trying to appear nonchalant about it. Cloud softly shook his head and kneaded his blanket, "Rox, I just don't feel like myself."  
 _I feel like I can't function, don't know what to feel … or how to react … or what to do …_ And the part that was alarming for Cloud was how empty his heart felt and thus, how incapable he felt to reciprocate such an affectionate action in return.

Contemplation shaped the small moments of silence that followed until Roxas gave a soft hum and Cloud felt him settle back into bed. He wasn't sure if Roxas understood him or if the teen was just simply avoiding a fight, but he was grateful either way.

"Roxas" he called with his back to the teen, reconsidering if he should accept and give his brother the affection he has asked for.

"Hm? ye'?" there was a hint of hope in Roxas' tone and it was like a small stab to his chest.

But Cloud just couldn't do it. It would be hypocritical and to Cloud that would be worse than not doing it all. "Good night Rox … "  
 _And thank you …_ _Yet I can't say it outloud. I'm such an ass._

"Oh … ok ... 'night bro …" Roxas replied softly, again with a sort of sadness that made Cloud actually wince.

Fenrir yawned as if in response to their 'good nights' which caused Roxas to chuckle and wish the canine a good night as well. After some time, Cloud heard the faint soft breathing beside him indicating that Roxas was now actually asleep. He sighed softly and slipped his hand under his shirt to touch the scar on his chest.

 _Whatever's happening to me …_ _ **You**_ _… this is_ _ **your**_ _fault …_ With the threat of his tears spilling Cloud tightly shut his eyes and tried not to think.

Hopefully tonight he would be granted some reprieve and be allowed to rest undisturbed.

* * *

 **A Heart's Passage:**

In the darkness the wolf watched.

It lurked and it stalked, observing, _waiting_.

Fur black as night, one with the darkness plaguing this tattered heart.

It moved around the fading light with soulless eyes and fangs like blades. The man, radiant and strong as the sword he carried tried to fend off the beast.

But the creature snarled as testament of its tenacity, weighing the enemy's weakness. It braced for an attack and pounced. Claws and fangs meet the mighty sword with a loud reverberation that could shake the ground with its sheer power.

Another piece of what shapes this heart broke. A colorful piece of mosaic glass turned dark and it fell off. It disintegrated into silvery dust before it even hit the ground.

It was small but it was a piece nonetheless and every bit counted.

The dark creature growled softly then howled out loud, a haunting sound even for the most valiant of hearts.

In the darkness the wolf waited. And the voice of a lingering heart cried out it's lament.

* * *

 **A/n: Woohoo! Update time! This was a somewhat tricky chapter and everytime I tried to write SOMETHING happened, /**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this and please, please, please, lemme know your thoughts and any suggestions for the future! And, if there's any mistakes, please point them out so I may correct them.**

 **A million thanks to Neo, my beta reader, and to Thequalityrunaway for all the help!**

 **Okay, see you on the next chapter everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome To Radiant Gardens

**Chapter 3: Welcome To Radiant Gardens**

The following morning, when the sun had barely begun to lazily stretch out, the reeving of a bike's engine woke Roxas up. Every last bit of drowsiness was chased away but he choose to remain in bed to stare at the ceiling since it was too early to do anything.

 _I wonder if Cloud was able to sleep more. I hope he does okay on his first day of work._ Roxas thought as he reached to his side to pet the sleeping Fenrir's back. Although Cloud was struggling, Roxas had no idea how Cloud was being able to manage everything. But that was one of the things he always looked up to Cloud for: Perseverance.

 _No matter what happened, bro has always been there … He's always found ways around things even when he wasn't sure they would work …_

But Roxas also reminded himself that Zack was also always there to give Cloud a little push whenever he needed it, and was also there to keep him on his feet. Even after a year of Zack's death there was no sign of Cloud getting any better, or if indeed there was one, it was very minimal. And while it was normal that the loss of the only other person they could consider family was still mourned, many of the things that happened to Cloud were the complete opposite of something that's expected.

"Their connection, the one Zack always talked 'bout ... It has to be that. But if it is, what will happen to Cloud? Will he stay forever like this?" Roxas spoke softly and he felt Fenrir move towards him and gave Roxas a little nuzzle and a lick. Roxas did not want to entertain the thought of something bad happening to the only family he had left.

"There has to be a way to help Cloud. But what?," He groaned and turned on his side pressing the pillow against his ears. If part of Cloud's condition was due to what he suspected then Roxas didn't think he would be able to aid Cloud.

A frustrating thought, but he did not want to get discouraged and wanted to believe that anything he could do, no matter how minimal it was, it would help Cloud in any way possible. Thinking on ways to help Cloud Roxas looked around. Almost immediately he noticed a mess of clothes pouring out from some of the boxes. The untidiness also reminded the young teen that there still was unpacking to do around their house.

"Geez Cloud, I folded those … can't you be any mesier …" With a frown he grumbled at the mess his older brother made. Roxas hated folding clothes or anything that had to do with laundry. But Roxas wagered that he would not be able to fall asleep again anyways, so he jumped off the bed, stretched and proceeded to start the day.

Roxas went to take a shower and brush his teeth while Fenrir shadowed him. As he showered he wondered if there was anything else he could do other than organize and clean everything, for when Cloud got home from work he wouldn't have to worry about any mess. But Roxas didn't think that it would take him all day to do so … After several minutes of staring at the falling water he realized that he had zoned out and had not thought of anything in particular, and thought that perhaps he would just come up with things as the day would go on. He jumped out of the shower and eager got started with the tasks, starting by feeding Fenrir but foregoing breakfast himself.

Despite there not being too many boxes they were making their small living space look messy and it was making him feel like he was cramped in the small house. Even so, as he worked on clearing everything he kept feeling uncomfortable with his surroundings. There was an odd tension squeezing his chest and, despite the sound of his activities there was a stillness in the air that not even the music from his phone could lift. No matter how he set up the furniture it would not feel right. But he shook it off blaming it all on the unfamiliarity of the place and he continued trying to find a perfect set up. In the end, Roxas did not have much to play around with and settled by putting their only sofa facing the wall that had an opening where the kitchen could be seen, while the dining table with the two seats was set in a position where it was by the entrance door and near the entrance to the kitchen.

"Ok … I guess that'll do it." Roxas dusted off his hands then put his hands on his hips taking a look around. But as soon as he stopped moving the same tension from earlier became more apparent and it was even making Roxas feel some palpitations. "Why do I feel so odd today …" He ran a hand through his hair and took a look at the time to see that despite him feeling like he had done so much already, it wasn't even midday.

Agitated, the teen groaned, "I already fixed everythin' … there's not much else I can do." Roxas began to idly pace about tapping his phone against his mouth, not believing how slow time was going. He slumped down on the sofa and took another look around.

 _Everythin's too quiet … Fenrir is here but …_ There was something that was bothering Roxas but he could not figure out what it was. He held the sides of his head while keeping his eyes on the emptiness of the house. Fenrir approached him and sat in front of him, staring with a tilted head but he hardly realized the dog's presence since his attention was being drawn to the confines that surrounded them.

Roxas then turned his attention to his phone, unlocking it and searched through the only two contacts that he had in it. The name that was under Cloud's made his heart sink and he frowned whilst he selected the contact. Memories were trying to make their way into his head, but Roxas didn't let them yet he found himself hesitating to press the 'Delete' option on a menu at a side of the screen.

 _It's time to move on … you would have wanted that … right?_ Roxas closed his eyes for a moment. It felt strange and even a little wrong but there was no use on keeping that number there anymore.

Without opening his eyes he pressed down on the key, and when he looked on his phone again the only number he had was that of Cloud's.

Tears welled up in Roxas eyes but he dried them with the back of his hand before they could fall. His eyes were still prickling as he stared at Cloud's name on the screen, his thumb lingering on the dial button.

Roxas scoffed with a dry smirk while shaking his head. "I shouldn't bother him … he must be very busy at work. I can take care of myself …" He breathed out softly, reluctantly pocketing his phone again and rubbed his face with his hands. "Maybe all I need is to go out for a little bit … this whole moving thing could have me stressed out …" recurring to the earlier thought of going out, Roxas cupped Fenrir's jaw to give it a soft rub and added, "I'd like to know how Cloud's doin'. Maybe I should check he's ok too, ya'?"

Fenrir licked Roxas' wrist and the latter smiled at the canine and also nuzzled the furry head.

"Hmm. I'm not too familiar with this place … But I really feel like skateboarding … I wonder if there's any skate parks around …" Roxas mumbled as he cradled Fenrir's jaw and massaged his cheeks with his thumbs. "I won't find out by just sittin' here though, right big guy?"

Fenrir thumped his tail once and looked at back the teen that was playfully squishing his face. Roxas chuckled and kissed Fenrir on the forehead while cooing to the dog, "I promise that I'll take you for a walk in the afternoon," and the dog replied with two licks and several wags of his long fluffy tail.

After smiling and giving Fenrir one last kiss Roxas then went to the back to the room and took his beloved skateboard from under the bed. He dusted it off with his hand and took a moment to appreciate the black tribal designs that gave a unique design to the white board.

"Wow, I really can't remember when was the last time I took a day to just skate. I really hope that I find a skatepark or somethin' ... Or I can jus' explore the city," a small hum was how he debated himself for a little before standing up, putting on his shoes and sleeveless white hoodie.

A little hesitation stopped Roxas at the door for several seconds however; he was planning on exploring the town, but he considered if he should wait for Cloud to have a day off so they could go explore the town together since he had already asked Cloud if they could. "But if I wait for Cloud … he'll most probably keep sayin' 'no' or 'some other time' …" Roxas sighed, missing the long afternoon walks he used to take through Midgar with his brother and Zack. But Roxas had this need to get out, just the thought of staying in the house until Cloud came back home had him shaking his head and heading out the door.

"I'll see you later Fen!"

After closing the door behind him the young teen stood on the sidewalk by their small front porch took a deep breath that quickly began to soothe the heavy feelings in his heart. He hummed softly pushing everything to a side, got on the skateboard, and headed in the direction where he has gone with Cloud already.

* * *

Out in the city despite the sun's bright shine the temperature was pleasant, it was warm but the wind still breathed a nice crisp air over Radiant Gardens. There was a bit of a hustle on the streets but to Roxas it wasn't like something he wasn't used to, in fact he found the traffic to be much calmer than what he was familiar with. The wind even felt different and took in as much of it as he could in each breath. If Roxas would use a word to describe how he felt it would be liberating; the breeze was on his back giving the extra push that made him feel like he was flying down those streets. The busy paths didn't bother him as the streets of Midgar had made him an expert on navigating his way through crowds or traffic, just as he wasn't concerned of getting lost since he was confident of his excellent memory; he took note of landmarks or any peculiar signs at the corner of a street, or at the colors of one particular building or at the name of a street.

The vibrant scenery managed to catch the adolescent's eye and prompted curiosity for the urbane feel in the town's rather unique infrastructure. From what he could see so far most of the buildings looked antique but well preserved and refined by lush trees and the occasional small gardens in plazas or parks.

 _This place is really nice. I'm already startin' to really like Radiant Gardens. Now if only I actually had any idea of where the heck I'm goin' …_

He chuckled to himself as the liveliness around him was relieving the uncomfort he was feeling back at the house. It was equally making Roxas feel a bit disappointed and guilty for taking the tour without his older brother, as he was sure that Cloud would enjoy it whether it was on a walk or a bike ride.

 _Maybe I could ask him today again if he wants to go around on the weekend … if he's off that is._ Roxas thought as he picked up his speed a little and performed an Ollie and almost lost his footing when he landed, _Boy, I'm gettin' rusty. Need to practice more again._

Roxas prepared to try the trick again when suddenly he felt a strange palpitation drum in his chest that caused him the sensation that something was behind him. But it went away quickly as he took a quick glance over his shoulder.

 _That was strange …_ He frowned but carried onwards to an area ahead of him that looked like a round shaped plaza. He mused that perhaps he could find an area to skate nearby and that it would help him with calming down his startled heartbeats.

As Roxas skated into the plaze he saw that it was mostly surrounded by buildings that seemed like residential homes; surrounded by little batches of bushes with flowers, and the occasional shrub here and there.

Roxas would have taken a chance to take a look around some more, but he didn't want to stop, he couldn't. Again he felt tense as his instincts told him to keep moving. Instinctually he sped up a little and looked behind him.

 _This feeling…_ _It's-_

"Watch out!"

Another voice shouted out of nowhere but Roxas was fast to look ahead of him again at the warning. Yet he was not quick enough to deviate from the collision course with another skater. Before he knew it they both let out a loud 'oof' just as their bodies crashed into the other and tumbled to the ground shortly after. Two Skateboards came to a lazy stop a few feet away and Roxas swore he heard several other things falling to the cobblestone floor.

"Ahh … Crap … " Roxas groaned as he sat up to rub the throbbing on his forehead which was quickly followed by a sharp sting on his elbow. He had little time to examine the large scrape as he saw that the male adolescent he crashed into was getting up on all fours and was shaking his head.

Roxas was on his feet in an instant, and when he was by the other adolescent he put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry! Are you 'kay?"

The other boy groaned while rubbing his nose before looking at Roxas to answer the question. "Yea, ow. It hurts but I ha- Wait, Roxas?"

When the other said his name Roxas recognized him as the boy he meet the day before in Cid's shop. "Oh, 'tis you from yesterday! Sora, right?" There was just a moment of hesitation before Roxas said the name since he was unsure if he was recalling it right. He was surprised that Sora remembered his and offered his hand to help him up.

"Yup! That's me, the one and only!" Sora said chiperly as he dusted of his clothes once he was on his feet, "Sorry I didn't see you, I was distracted with something" Sora added as he bent down to pick up some boxes and parcels that had apparently fallen out of one of the two bags he carried: a large backpack that was opened, and a messenger bag going across his torso and resting on one side.

Roxas quickly proceeded to help him as he apologized as well. He tried to hide his embarrassment as he noted some passersby staring. "No, no, 'm sorry too. I wasn't lookin' where I was goin'." _And_ _that's what I get for not payin' 'tention …_

"Nah, it's okay" Sora shrugged off as he piled the small boxes and then took off the backpack to put the boxes in there.

Roxas had taken care of picking up the parcels and gathering the skateboards where he noticed the similarity between the two; the only difference was that Sora's was a navy blue.

Roxas handed the parcels over to Sora who took them with a grateful smile and stuffed them into the messenger bag, "Ah, thank you"

"Sure, it's the least I could do after crashin' into you like that" Roxas said as he tucked his skateboard under one of his arms while the other arm, the one with the fresh gash, he used to rub the back of his neck. The motion caused Roxas's skin to stretch and he winced bringing the arm down to notice the blood running down. "Aw man …"

Sora grimaced as put on his backpack again, "Eesh, looks like you hit yourself pretty hard there. But no worries, it happens!" Sora rolled up the semi long sleeves of the plaid hoodie shirt he wore to proudly show Roxas the various bandages he had on his own arm. Sora then dug into a waist pouch mumbling something about having bandages and where did he put them.

 _Just how often does he skate to receive so many scrapes? I wonder if he does tricks._ To answer his own question, and as Sora was still fumbling with his pouch and the many pockets on his capri cargo pants, Roxas took a closer look of the rest of Sora's clothing.

A cool looking red, black and white plaid shirt matched with a black v-neck shirt underneath, his neck adorned by a silver chain that held a crown shaped charm. Pants were black too, and short high top sneakers that were more akin to boots. Casual but sporty, and Roxas assumed that maybe Sora did spend a lot of time skateboarding.

"Ah! Here it is, knew I had one!" Sora suddenly announced as he took out a roll of bandages and a disinfecting swab. When he turned to Roxas again he asked, "Need help wrapping them?"

"Oh, you don't need to-" Roxas didn't have the chance to respond properly since Sora moved towards him to take his arm. And though Roxas had an innate response to step away from Sora, and his body did make the gesture to move, Roxas stayed in place, much to Roxas' own surprise.

"It's alright! Besides, if you don't treat it, it could get infected." Sora explained with a friendly smile.

"O-kay … when you put it that way …" Roxas would have argued that he could just take care of it when he returned to his house, but he would feel rude after Sora looked so eager to help him. Hevallowed Sora to wrap the bandages he went stiff and at the initial contact it stung and Roxas winced. Although, he soon realized that the pain was subduing as Sora carefully worked on the wound.

"There! That should take care of it for the time being." Sora announced dusting off his hands and smirking proudly.

Roxas was surprised at how quick and easy Sora patched him up and he inspected the work Sora did. He tested the flexibility and was impressed when the sting was much more minimal than he anticipated and his arm's movement was not restrained. "Wow! Umm, thanks Sora. You're really good at this."

"Hey, no prob! And yea, you could say that I have enough practice." The brunet grinned giveing a strong pat to Roxas' shoulder. Roxas wasn't sure if it was simply that Sora's energy was contagious but he chuckled at Sora who then added, "So, where are you headed? Are you up to something?"

"Not … really. I was jus' goin' around I guess." Roxas shrugged a shoulder.

"Ah, taking a tour? That sounds neat. I myself am doing some deliveries and errands for Ol' Man Cid. But I'm almost done and if you want you can some with me and I'll show you around!"

"Oh? Really?! Wouldn't that get you in trouble?" Roxas asked excitedly at first but then got worried about interrupting Sora in his work.

"Pffftt, please, Cid won't even know … Though I would have to keep the tour somewhat short …" Sora grinned and shrugged sheepishly.

Roxas chortled and shook his head, grateful for Sora's humble offer. "It's a'right, I was thinkin' on stopin' by the shop later anyways."

"Ah, perfect then! It's settled, just try to keep up!" Sora nudged him on the arm with his elbow, the tease and competitiveness clear in Sora's lively tone.

Soon after and without a second thought Sora got on his skateboard and skated away. Pumped with adrenaline Roxas grinned and got on his own to follow behind Sora. His day was already going better than what he had expected.

The two teens maintained a steady pace so that they could chatter, though, with his energy, Sora was the one that lead the conversation. But Roxas was attentive to every detail and took mental notes of the places he thought could be the most interesting to visit. Though Roxas was sure that he would do anything in his power to visit every last corner in Radiant Gardens. And it seemed that he was acquiring a new companion that he could go with besides Cloud.

Sora was showing Roxas the easiest routes and shortcuts to get around and sometime after Roxas began to notice that they were skating by larger strings of shops and restaurants one right next to the other. Every single building were similar in shape and colors and all were interconnected by cobblestone narrow streets and alleys, and there was some that even went uphill. There was some vendors selling knick knacks out in the open and others with small cafeterias that filled the air with appetite inducing aromas. The few parts of Radiant Gardens that Roxas has seen harbored a lot of had old fashioned architecture. But where the area that they were currently going into actually looked like it has been there for many years, it was like the heart of the city.

It was like if history itself was palpable in the very air: From the subtle peels on some of the buildings' walls, to the way people went about mostly on foot; the sidewalks were adorned by black oil street lamps and most of the doors and windows of the structures were made out of hardwood. The streets were narrow, paved in cobblestone and interconnected with alleyways that cut through the numerous buildings and led to the next street. Roxas let out a small breathy sound of admiration as he looked up at the tall structures and could only imagine how this place would light up at night.

"Pretty neat huh?" Sora asked as he slowly came to a stop and got of his skateboard.

"Looks very lively." still sounding breathy as he talked Roxas came to a stop and picked up his board.

"Oh yea, it is! This is the heart of Radiant Gardens. The main marketplace is not so far away, and there's a plaza a few streets up where they play music, there's the elevated gardens which are the biggest gardens in all of the city. Oh! and there's also the bailey of the old castle, which has a great view by the way." Sora talked excitedly about his home building up Roxas' own enthusiasm.

"Really?! There's a castle?!"

"You betcha! They say it's super old and it's a main tourist attraction. But my big bro and I love going to the bailey because of the awesome view. It's our second favorite place."

"What's your first then?" Having an historic castle to explore sounded interesting enough to explore so Roxas was curious what could Sora like more than exploring an ancient structure.

"The fountain court. It's nearby the elevated gardens. It's a nice place to relax, there's benches to sit and paths you walk on. But it's even cooler to go at night because the fountains have lights that change color and they make these awesome displays, and sometimes, they even throw fireworks."

"Wow, that sounds so cool." All that Sora was telling him was a far cry from the previous home that Roxas did not want to talk or think about. He silently hoped that Sora would not ask him. Mostly because Roxas knew that he wouldn't talk fondly about that city he and Cloud abandoned and he didn't want to sour the energetic mood. He quickly changed the subject to be on the safe side.

"So, Sora …" Roxas looked at the other teen thinking on what to say until his eyes landed on the multiple bags Sora was carrying.

"Yea?"

"I was wonderin', if you don't mind me askin', do you usually do deliveries too?"

"Eeehhh, pretty often yea. I'm homeschooled so I have some liberties with my schedule. And my brother Leon is also Cid's right hand and he's sometimes very … busy. So I try to help him out as much as I can, especially since he tends to overdo things sometimes if I don't keep an eye on him ..." Sora's sentence finished in a grumble.

The last bit of information Roxas found a bit strange since he was pretty sure that he heard Sora say that he had an older brother, but then again he thought of himself and Cloud and he felt a sort of sympathy for his fellow teen.

 _'sides_ , _brothers are supposed to watch out for each other_. _Cloud always…_ Roxas was feeling his mood sinking but he wasn't allowed to dwell on it as Sora continued the conversation.

"But I've talked enough about me, what about you? You come from Midgar, right?"

"Ya', but there's not much to report really. It's a concrete jungle and pretty bland … Mostly." Roxas shrugged dismissively. Although he wanted to contribute more to their conversation he was uncertain of exactly how much of himself should he talk about.

"Oh … Okay then. Well, I guarantee that you'll love it here!" Sora suddenly frowned and leaned in with a serious tone. "Important question though: Have you tasted Sea-salt ice-cream?"

Roxas expected Sora to probe a little more but he was relieved and he answered Sora with a shake of his head. Sora was so shocked by Roxas' answer and he went on about the sweet and salty goodness of the frozen treat while pretending to look offended. But in the end Sora promised that he would take Roxas to get some sometime.

The rest of their afternoon was spent talking and taking small detours between Sora's errands. And despite Sora telling Roxas that he didn't have to help him Roxas did end up assisting Sora; expressing to Sora that he didn't like to just watch others work while he was idly standing by. Sora shrugged and instead of insisting anymore he made full use of Roxas which helped with finishing the errands more efficiently. Much to Sora's delight.

After they were done Sora challenged Roxas to a race which Roxas was quick to accept. They raced from their position to the shop doing some tricks with their skateboards along the way. As they neared the parking by Cid's workshop the first glimpse Roxas caught was that of Cloud's bike which caused him the excitement that helped him beat Sora by a pinch.

"Holy smokes Roxas, you're fast! Man, I almost passed you!" Sora said in a tone that was between a protest but was also impressed as he came to a slow stop beside Roxas.

"Ya'? But you weren't that far off though. I think I got lucky on that last turn." Roxas picked up his skateboard as he tried to stay modest even though he appreciated the praise.

"Aw come on, you were great! We need to get together sometime and go to a skatepark or something!"

"Definitely! That'd be fun!"

Roxas and Sora continued to talk as they walked through the garage Cid's office. On the other end Roxas noticed two women talking with each other. One of the young women had long auburn hair tied into a braid and was taller than the one with short dark hair. The two of them momentarily noticed him and Sora and the women waved in their direction. Roxas was a little confused but then he saw Sora waving back and he assumed that the two women must have been employees as well.

Inside Cid's office was Cloud inside and was handing a clipboard over to the older man. Roxas didn't want to be rude by interrupting so he went quiet when he and Sora entered the office.

Sora on the other hand didn't seem to have as much subtlety since he announced their arrival unceremoniously.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." Sora talked in a smooth tone, modifying it to make it sound a little deeper.

Cid's and Cloud's attention landed on them and Roxas awkwardly waved his brother hello.

"Ah, Squirt, yer back. Did ya manage to do all the errands I asked of ya?" Cid seemed completely unfaced by Sora's interruption. Roxas thought that it would have cause them some reprimand but he was surprised when they received none.

"Yep! Thanks to Roxas' help here!" Sora cheerfully said putting his arm around Roxas' shoulders and giving him a pat.

"Go-good afternoon sir" Roxas tried to hide that he was still abashed by interrupting the two adults by clearing his throat, trying to sound firm and standing straight.

Cid eyed him up and down while rubbing his chin before turning to Cloud and asking, "He yours?"

Cloud took a visible deep breath, nodding as he casually responded. "He's my brother."

The gruff man's pale eyebrows rose slightly as he gave Roxas another once over then looked back at Cloud. "Boy, no kiddin', this kid's yer spittin' image!"

The only thing Cloud did was hum and cross his arms over his chest. Roxas on the other hand was not surprised by the comment, it was something he expected everybody he knew would say from how often he has heard it in his life.

Cid then looked at Roxas again while taking a box of toothpicks out of a pocket of the many blue parka jacket he wore. "So, Roxas, right?"

The teen nodded firmly, "Yessir"

"So ya helped Sora here then? Or did this slacker let you do all the heavy lifting?" Cid put the toothpick in his mouth and chewed on it a little bit.

"Hey!" Sora was quick to protest while crossing his arms indignantly.

Roxas grinned at Sora's reaction, but he shook his head and answered Cid, "No sir, I offered to help. He helped me first so I wanted to return him the favor …" Roxas demonstrated what he meant by showing his bandaged arm. He felt Cloud's eyes on him and he looked to see that Cloud had a very subtle frown as he looked at the bandages. Roxas tilted his head questioningly when he met Cloud's gaze, but Cloud just looked away back at Cid.

"Ah, did he now?" Cid drawled his sentence a little while shifting the toothpick in his mouth from one side to the other as he looked at Sora. "Been playin' Doctor again, _Squirt_? Hope ya didn't raid my first aid cabinet. _Again._ "

As Cid tapped his fingers against the desk Sora's shoulders climbed sheepishly avoiding Cid's pointed gaze. Sora scratched the back of his head, and in a clear attempt to change the subject he took a clipboard out of his messenger bag. "Uhhhhh, hey! Here are my reports for today Cid. So you see that I _didn't_ slack off." He handed over the clipboard smirking cockily.

For several moments Cid looked at Sora with a suspicious look on his face: lips pulled to the side and slightly puckered. He gave the papers a quick look then hummed and set the clipboard to a side.

"Anywho," Cid then directed his attention back to Cloud, "Like I was tellin' ya Strife, good work today. Ta be honest ya did more than what I had expected for your first day. An' in a new city no less, I thought ya would get lost."

"The GPS helped." Cloud's tone caught Roxas' attention. To anyone's ears Cloud's tone would sound bland, but Roxas could detect the hint of tension in it. He furrowed his eyebrows watching how Cloud was keeping his head relatively low as though he was avoiding something. And when Roxas took another look around he spotted the reason.

On the back wall behind Cid a strange mark caught Roxas' attention and not only because of its peculiarity it was also because of its familiarity. He didn't think that he would see it again, that symbol that Cloud hoped they wouldn't have to see ever again; the emblem of a heart sitting atop a cross with seven edges; two of them bent downwards while the rest were shaped like daggers, the on at the bottom being the longest one.

 _That symbol … 'tis …_ _Why is that there?_ Roxas softly frowned as he wondered why, but a hand suddenly waving in front of him snapped him out of the examination leading him to look to his side where he heard Sora talking to him.

"Heellloooo, are you still with us Roxas?"

All sets of eyes in the room were on him: Sora was raising an eyebrow questioningly, while Cloud had a subtle frown on his face, which Roxas tried skipping over as the heat gathered on his cheeks. Roxas felt even more abashed when Cid was pointedly looking at him while moving the toothpick between his lips as if waiting for something.

Roxas swallowed hard and slightly dipped his head, "Umm … Sorry … did you say somethin' to me, sir?" It didn't help with his embarrassment when Sora chuckled and Cloud let out a short breath through his nose while crossing his arms.

Cid looked at him weird and cleared his throat while he scratched his stubby chin, "Ya' kid, I was thankin' ya ' for helping Sora today." Cid stood up from the chair while digging into his pocket to take out some munny then he looked at Cloud. "May I?"

Cloud who still had his arms crossed shrugged one of his shoulders, "He earned it. "

"Indeed he did," Cid said while smirking and he stretched out his hand for Roxas to take his reward.

Roxas obviously did not expect a reward neither he require one. He was taken aback and did not if it would be more proper to answer or politely decline. "Oh, um, y-you don't need to pay me, sir. I don't work here." he hoped that Cloud would give him some guidance on what to answer. But Cloud maintained an aloof posture.

"Go ahead son. It's fine, ya still did a job an' it should be repaid."

While still unsure, Roxas accepted the munny. Cid seemed like he was doing it in good faith and Roxas thought that it could be rude and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Thank you." Roxas said hoping that he wasn't giving off any wrong impression.

"No problem kid. Now, as for you Sora," Once again Cid took out munny and handed it over to him.

"See? I _didn't_ slack ." Sora acted like he was still offended and earned a scoff from Cid.

"Ya', ya' squirty, whatever." Cid then used his hands to gesture Sora to leave while adding, "But anyways, ya should probably run off home so you can check on Squirt."

Sora laughed, "Don't you think he's old for you to call him that?"

"Not fer me he's not" Cid grunted.

Sora grinned and he took off both of the bags to put them in a corner of the office. "You sure you don't need any more help?"

"Nah, closing time is soon and I still got the others in the front to help me close. But make sure ya tell that stubborn brother of yours not to call out 'morrow!"

Sora backed away towards the door while rising his hands in a placating manner, "Don't worry, I will, I will." The brunet adolescent then turned to Roxas with a smile whilst extending his hand, "It was nice meeting you again Roxas. Hope to see you soon."

Roxas smiled back and grabbed his hand for a firm handshake, "Likewise, thanks, for today."

"Anytime! And thank _you_ for helping me out!" After shaking Roxas' hand Sora looked up at Cloud and Roxas could see how Sora's blue eyes subtly moved around for some seconds before he talked. "It … was nice meetin' you too … Mr. Strife."

Cloud briefly met Sora's eyes yet was quick to respond sounding a bit rushed despite his soft tone. "Jus' call me Cloud."

Sora's eyebrows knitted for a second right before proceeding to the door while saying over his shoulder, "See you tomorrow Cid!"

Roxas watched Sora go curious about the odd exchange between the two.

Cid cleared his throat shortly after that and said, "Well Strife, you too. That's all for today an' I expect ya to be here bright and early 'morrow again. There's a lot of stuff to do an' I wanna to get ya more familiarized with the stuff we do here."

"Yessir. I'll be here." Cloud said softly while giving a subtle courteous nod and barely a second later he turned on his heel and left.

Roxas was left a little abashed and while he understood the condition Cloud was going through Cid didn't know the current state Cloud was in, and most likely no one else would be able to understand. It made Roxas worry that Cloud's attitude could be taken the wrong way and lead them to trouble. As a result, Roxas hesitated to follow Cloud for a moment wondering if it would be appropriate to apologize to Cid for Cloud or not.

"Oi kid, ya lookin' a little antsy there and yer brother's leavin' ya"

Roxas looked at Cid and by what he has seen so far Cid seemed like a good man. To Roxas it would feel wrong to be rude in some way or form.

"Sir?" Roxas began hesitantly but he quickly gathered confidence, "I dunno if this is right but … Please, I'm sorry if Cloud seems rude. He doesn't mean it, I'm sure. We've jus' been through some … rough things. It's not an excuse but, he's tryin'."

At first it looked like Cid didn't know what was Roxas talking about, but the man nodded softly after a little bit and stood up from the chair, talking as he rounded the desk and approached Roxas.

"Son, I've been around and I know a troubled man when I see one," Cid placed a hand on Roxas shoulder before continuing, "I've had my fair share of dealin' with such. An' he wouldn't be the first one that I've had to put back on track 'ere. Don't worry, I don't get offended so easily and by what he showed me today yer brother looks like a hardworkin' person, which is what I need." Cid gave two strong pats to Roxas shoulders and a smirk.

Roxas looked at the man strangely and was going to voice his curiosity when he heard Cloud calling him.

"Ya better run off kid. Yer brother must be tired."

Roxas agreed and he thought that it was better not pry anyways. He thanked Cid and even exchanged a handshake with the man before running off after his brother.

* * *

After the brothers left Cid's shop Cloud made a quick stop at a convenience store and bought some microwavable dinners that really didn't look too appealing to Roxas. The younger Strife was disappointed that they would have those for dinner again. He was actually hoping that Cloud might have it in him to cook, and how much Roxas longed that. Nevertheless, Roxas knew better than to complain about it and settled with something that was supposed to be mashed potatoes … or so the box said. They tasted terrible, but at least Cloud took a few nibbles too after about two days without eating.

After they ate Roxas was going to take Fenrir for a walk, and even invited Cloud to go with them. Roxas wanted to tell Cloud everything about his day; there was so much to tell that he wouldn't know where to start.

Unfortunately for Roxas, his plan was foiled when first: He found that Fenrir was asleep; and second, when Roxas tried engaging in conversation with Cloud, the adult wasn't very talkative. Shortly after they had dinner they both took a shower, and Cloud took some painkillers before quietly creeping into bed. With no one to talk to or to discharge his emotions with Roxas followed his brother's lead.

Upset, Roxas sought another outlet by plugging his headset into his phone and closing his eyes to think back on his day and draw his own conclusions. He tried to dismiss the lack of conversation as Cloud being tired and though he could understand Roxas was left with bottled up thoughts: Roxas wanted to know if Cloud had really taken note of the emblem hanging from Cid's wall; what did Cloud think and if he was bothered by it; Roxas also wanted to tell Cloud about the strange feelings he felt during the morning as he couldn't figure out by himself what it could have meant. But Roxas then considered that given the stress and how down Cloud was feeling it was best to talk about more positive things: Like share the things Sora showed him about Radiant Gardens and the things they talked about ...

Roxas had been looking forward to that the most and although he told himself that he shouldn't have been surprised, it was hard not to feel disappointed. And somewhat annoyed by the fact that all of those thoughts coupled together were the reason he couldn't find sleep.

But there was also something that had him worried and was the prominent of all thoughts in his head.

 _The mark of the Invokers … I wonder if Cid knows that's what it is … I mean, if it's on his wall, he_ ** _should_** _know, right? Or maybe he just thinks it looks cool on the wall? … Either way .._ For a moment Roxas furrowed his eyebrows as he worried if it would upset Cloud to work there because of that symbol and what it represented. Cloud _did_ look tense on Cid's office but he didn't look too upset about it.

 _Hm. Bro hasn't said anyhin' so maybe I'm overthinkin' things. 'Tis been a weird day. I should jus' go to sleep. Or_ ** _try_ **_to I guess ..._

Roxas took a deep breath and tried to quiet his mind, letting the soft instrumental music to lull him to sleep. After a while it seemed to have worked as he could feel that a part of him was dozing off.

Without any warning, a strange tension built up in Roxas' chest that kept him from achieving total slumber.

It was a sensation hankering on his skin for him to open up his eyes, but he refused to do so as he really wanted to sleep. But soon after there was a small movement on the bed, specifically by his feet where Fenrir was supposed to be sleeping, and Roxas could faintly hear the jingle of the dog tags over the gentle music.

"Fen go to sleep." Roxas mumbled mildly annoyed without opening his eyes. Not long after did Roxas felt another movement carried across the bed accompanied with what he thought were mumbles.

Previous to Roxas opening his eyes a firm grasp clamped onto his hand which was what finally tore the teen from the little sleep he was acquiring. Spooked he sat on the bed and looked to his side to see that Cloud was the one holding onto his hand; Cloud's skin felt clammy and he was almost out of breath.

"Cloud?!" In an instant Roxas, without letting go of Cloud's hand, he casted aside the headphones in panic, and kneeled beside the shaking young man.

"No. No. No! No! NOOOOO! Go away!" Cloud screamed as his body thrashed in a fit and without opening his eyes.

Roxas grimaced as Cloud's grip on him tightened yet he didn't attempt to either retrieve his hand nor yell at Cloud. And even though Roxas' heart was in disquiet he was afraid that if he did anything rash it would make things worse. Acting on instinct and hoping that it would work like other times before, Roxas opted for speaking in a soothing tone while clasping Cloud's hand between his.

"Cloud." Roxas nearly whispered.

The writhing adult stopped moving almost abruptly, stretching out his body completely while his chest heaved heavily in quick huffs. "Ro- Roxas," Cloud called in a whimper of desperation.

"Ya' Cloud, 'tis me. You need to wake up" Roxas made an effort to stay calm but he couldn't keep the nervousness he felt out of his tone. Fenrir had also gotten up to try and soothe Cloud by walking over to Cloud's side to nuzzle his hair while whining softly.

Cloud groaned and wildly shook his head a few times whilst gritting his teeth. Roxas was not sure how any other kind of touch would make Cloud react, but he took the risk to give his older brother a gentle nudge on the shoulder.

"Bro please, open your eyes" Roxas said calmly and frowning in concern.

"'Tis there … 'tis there!" Cloud's expression crinkled further right before turning his head away from Roxas.

"What's there Cloud?" it getting harder for Roxas to keep his calm and it was evident in the desperation in his voice.

Cloud kept on mumbling some things and the adolescent rose an eyebrow while leaning a bit forward in an attempt to make out the words. The only thing that Roxas caught though was when Cloud repeated through shaky breaths 'It's there, it's there'.

It sent a chill down Roxas' spine even when he couldn't understand why Cloud was saying that. And almost immediately after that Fenrir looked at the window behind Roxas and started to growl and then he barked. Roxas tried sushing the dog but he continued to growl, tension was building up behind him and Roxas had to turn around and see if there was actually something.

There was nothing.

Nothing but the inky blackness of the night and the faint glimmer of the street lights. Yet that was causing Roxas' heart to thump faster. His attention was called back to Cloud barely seconds when Cloud's mumbling faded into silence.

Roxas stared at the man's face and wondered if he had really calmed down. Tentative as he was, Roxas placed his hand on the middle of Cloud's chest to slowly shake him, checking if he had fallen asleep.

"Cloud?" Roxas leaned just slightly closer. He almost jumped out of the bed scared when Cloud suddenly gasped deeply and woke up so suddenly.

Roxas landed back on the mattress in a sitting down position and Fenrir scurried behind him with his ears flat against his head. The teen blinked perplexed at how Cloud was scrambling off the bed, almost tripping with the sheets, and when he was finally on the floor he backed himself up against the wall.

"Whoa, 'ey, 'tis okay Cloud. You were havin' a dream again …" Again Roxas maintained a mellow tone despite his confusion. He began to crawl over to the edge of the bed towards Cloud and Roxas was further surprised when Cloud flinched more against the wall with eyes opened and fear and breathing deeply through his nose. As Roxas very carefully slid down the bed he rose his hands as a gesture to appease the distraught Cloud.

"I-it's outside …" Cloud whispered without even blinking and his his whole demeanor rigid as a rock. Roxas could not make the sense out of what Cloud said and he was going to question him when Cloud repeated in what sounded like an automatized voice, "There's an eye outside the window … "

"Cloud, I already-" Roxas reached out to put his hand on Cloud's shoulder but the man inched away from him even when his attention was still on the window.

"It's there ... It's outside …"

Fenrir whined jumping from the bed to walk towards Cloud. While the canine tried to get Cloud's attention, Roxas looked at the window again. The idea of solely and eye spying through the glass was reason enough to have Roxas feel apprehensive to check it out. But there was nothing there that he could see and he thought that there could be something outside since Fenrir too seemed a little antsy. Roxas stood up and cautiously approached the window to look outside of it.

"There's … nothin' out there Cloud." Roxas said with relief, but only after he had scanned the darkened scenery outside several times. When Roxas turned around he saw that Cloud had not reacted to what he said at all. If it wasn't because Cloud had talk and he had seen him shaking Roxas would have sworn that his brother had been frozen on the spot.

"Cloud? Did you hear me?" Roxas repeated as he crawled over the bed in order to cross over to Cloud quicker. Once again Roxas carefully got off the bed and kneeled in front of Cloud at an angle. The adolescent didn't know how he managed it but Cloud finally reacted to him as his wide eyes finally shifted their attention towards him.

"But … I saw it … I felt it …" there was a vulnerability in Cloud's tone that sunk Roxas's heart and he looked at Cloud with a saddened face.

Carefully, Roxas tried putting his hand on one of Cloud's shoulders again and he was successful. "There was nothin' out there. It was just a dream."

Cloud's eyebrows knitted in confusion while the blue eyes searched Roxas' face, "But Zack … I heard him. He spoke to me."

The pain of seeing Cloud, his only brother and a person he admired so much, was heartbreaking. It was hard for Roxas and it made him feel like he was being harsh, but he pulled his lips back and shook his head very softly as his way of telling Cloud that it was all just a dream.

It was harder still when Roxas couldn't come up with anything to say as Cloud slowly began to slip back into reality, and although Roxas couldn't see them clearly he detected a small sheen glazing over Cloud's eyes. It was confirmed when he heard Cloud sniffle and look away from him and used a hand to cover his eyes.

 _It's just like always. What can I do?_ Roxas automatically lowered his head when Cloud looked away. He fiddled with his fingers frustratingly looking for an answer to the question he always made when Cloud got like this. But like always he came up with nothing.

Roxas was unsure of exactly how much time passed but he felt like it had been a while. Not once did he lift his head until he felt Cloud move to stand up and without a word and locked himself in the bathroom.

Even if he was disheartened and frustrated there was no other choice but to give Cloud his space.

 _He'll probably won't be able to sleep again._ Roxas thought as he climbed back into bed then fixed his eyes on the ceiling. Fenrir followed his lead and laid beside him putting his head on his stomach. There was a foreboding feeling in his gut from the things that were happening and Roxas sought comfort on petting Fenrir's fluffy head.

Moving to Radiant Gardens was supposed to be a fresh start for them. He wasn't sure what to really think of the things that have been happening even before they moved to Radiant Gardens.

 _Will it ever end? I don't think I can help him like I promised. What I'm gonna do Zack? I feel so lost …_

* * *

 ** _A Heart's Passage:_**

 _Memories amass to embrace this poor broken heart in bliss. In spite of all the pain he still dreams of our hearts connected by a bond we thought was unbreakable. He remembers my kisses or the loving touches that once drove him mad …_

 _His heart was once mine …_

 _But now all I can do is see it crumble away slowly ..._

 _All I can do is to watch him stir in his sleep, disturbed, scared … Vulnerable._

 _Yet that desire still blooms in me; the desire to ease his troubled heart, lull him into a peaceful sleep and give him pleasant dreams. Just like I always used to do._

 _"YES … THAT. HEART. I … USED TO … PROTECT." Used to, because my light is fading and so is his._

 _I want to spare him a terrible fate that's in store, but in order to do that I need to find someone to heal him for I know that I can't linger here._

 _Yet …_

 _The paleness of his skin tempts me to see if it's as soft as I recalled it. The longing I felt to touch those silky golden strands made me wonder if things could have been different. And the sweet memory of his moist lips keep me shackled to a heart that I want to set free._

 _Maybe if could touch his face once more … if only I could rob him of his breath once again._

 _"I CAN'T … I. SHOULDN'T …" yet the fact that he still has a part of my heart was pushing me closer to him._

 _"CLOUD." I drawled my words, breathing them into his ears just like he liked me to do when I made love to him._

 _It was delightful to see how his body reacts almost immediately with a shudder. I really can't help it when I sniff the minty scent of his skin and I tell him how much I miss him; That even now I want him with me …_

 _But as I do so he suddenly grabs the hand of the one person that has kept his mind from falling apart; the one being that has kept his fragmented heart from giving in. And though I knew that I shouldn't feel that way it still vexed me to see how I was no longer the one who could be there for him._

 _I hated the feeling._

 _But my anger increased when something ahead of me brought my attention to the window. The presence, whatever it is, I don't want it here. I want it gone, and my throat began to rumble whilst my lips twitched right before they pulled back. Anticipation built up on every single strand of hair on my body._

 _"LEAVE!" I snarl at it as I am not afraid of letting it know it's not welcomed here. But the intruder growls and I get to see the creature's luminous eye glowering with a viciousness that betrayed the reflective neutrality of its hues._

 _"THIS. IS._ ** _MY_ **_HEART._ ** _MINE_** _TO_ ** _PROTECT_ **_." I tell it with a feral stare of my own._

 _Like the roll of thunder the beast let out a rumbling roar and with an equally as resounding voice it dared to command me, "GO. AWAY."_

 _But I cannot let this beast intimidate me into leaving his heart. I can't go. Not yet. I will stand my ground and I will fight off any threat that dares to stand in my path._

* * *

 **A/n: At long last, after 3,000 re-writes, 3,000 checks, and 3,000 years I finally updated :')**

 **I find it ironic that in the original version of this fic chapter 3 gave me a super hard time and now this one did too. But alas! Here's the chapter and I hope that you all enjoy and look forward to the next ;)**

 **Please let me know your thoughts so far of everything in general, I'd love to hear 'em!**

 **Great shout out to my beta reader neo the dual keyblade master, who puts up with all my picky-ness and indecision (and reading the chapter like a kazillion times!)**

 **And also to thequalityrunaway for all the useful tips!**

 **Alright, that's it, until next time everyone, peace out~~~**


End file.
